


Watch Me!

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	Watch Me!

Who was I?  
Only a figment.  
Only a fragment.  
So much more,  
or so much less than me.

Where was I  
When you decided my torment?  
Only moments  
From the door,  
And I was too weak to leave, you see.

Now, watch me.

 

You see me, now.  
Maybe, like you never did.  
But you would have,  
If you only cared to look.  
You wonder how  
You never noticed what I really was,  
But you could have,  
Had you only read the book.

When you look down to meet my gaze,  
you won't see me there.  
You tell me that I can't change the plays.  
You say I won't. It isn't fair.

Watch me!

 

When was I  
More than just your stage,  
Or more than just your current page  
That you turn,  
Over? You turn away, I turn distraught.

What was I?  
What was I to you?  
I, the first to see right through you.  
Does it burn?  
Am I more than just a fleeting afterthought?  
You forgot...

To watch me.

 

Do you see me, now?  
Do you know how to answer?  
Do you have any answers?  
Do you know me, like you used to?  
Did you ever? Did you want to?  
Did you want me how I want you?  
Who were you then and who was I?

What was I?  
I was burned.  
Still burning.  
Should have learned.  
Still learning.  
Now I'm wise.

What am I? What am I doing now,  
But burning you in effigy,  
Inside of me.

Am I yet, or will I be free?

Watch me.

It's the same old verse,  
Echoed through the universe.  
The same old verse,  
Getting louder, getting worse.  
And I am  
Pulling it in.  
Pulling away.  
You made your move,  
I changed the play.

 

Self-preservation's never easy,  
And I swallow down the tension.  
At least I have a shred of dignity,  
If not your attention.

 

I'm still not too far,  
But it makes no difference.  
I see the way we are,  
And I've forgotten my sense.

I've never gone too far.  
I've been held in your trance,  
But I see the way we are,  
And I miss the romance.

You could reach,  
but I know you won't.  
Oh, you won't.  
You could want to pull me back,  
But I know you don't.  
No, you don't.

 

Oh, it hurts,  
but I'm a new girl, now.  
Becoming real enough,  
Or am I too far out?

How do I heal?  
I think I know what pain is.  
Am I better for it?

Am I finally real?  
I don't know where my brain is,  
But I know what true pain is.  
Am I better for it?

 

I have to change my plays,  
Or cease to be extant.  
Hard-to-get's just another phrase  
For no - you - can't.

You say you've seen it,  
And they all bend soon enough.  
You think I don't mean it,  
And I'm not that tough?  
Watch me!

Of course it hurt.  
Don't ask me why.  
Didn't even say goodbye.  
You said kiss the dirt,  
I kiss the sky.  
Do I even have to say?  
Watch  
me  
fly.


End file.
